Doubts About Darcy
by TotalFanGirl121
Summary: What would've happened if Jonas had moved to Concord? AU for Home for the Holidays in Jess's POV. I do not own MDBC, but I did write this story myself. Hope you like it, and please review!


We're going back to Concord in a few days, thanks to Felicia. I mean, it's not _really_ her fault, but pretty much. My mom could sense some tension between Emma and I, and suggested that we should go back a few days early. She blamed it on my broken leg, but I could tell that she was using her 'mom sense'. To be honest, I'm kinda sad about it. I was looking forward to spending the next few days with Jonas. Not that I like him or anything, I have a boyfriend. He's just fun to be around. The way he talks, plus, that smile. Mesmerizing. Snap out of it, Jess!

* * *

First stop, Darcy! Okay, it's actually to drop off Emma, but I still get to see him. I stumble up to the house with Emma, having left my crutches with my parents in the car, and I ring the doorbell. Unfortunately, Mrs. Hawthorne answers the door.

"Emma! My beautiful daughter is finally home! And Jess, honey, nice to see you! I wasn't expecting you guys for a couple more days, what happened?"

"Oh," I start to explain. "My mom was just making a fuss about my leg and all, so she wanted to come home early."

"Aw, how's it going? Must be a pain, huh?" Emma's mom says to me, concerned.

"Yeah, but I'm pushing through. Anyways...is Darcy by any chance here?"

"Not right now, honey. He's at a hockey game, but I'll ask him to call you when he gets back, okay?" she says, winking at me. She knows how much I admire him.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Hawthorne. See you later. You too, Emma," I say nicely, disappointed on the inside.

* * *

"You're moving to Concord?" I say, on the phone with Jonas. "That's awesome! When do you get here?"

"Tomorrow. And guess what? Your parents decided they needed a little more help, so I'll be working at the farm in the afternoons, so we'll get to see each other almost every day!"

"That's awesome!" I say again. "I'm so excited! Well, you should get some rest for your trip tomorrow. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure, Jess. Talk to you later." I hang up the phone, and rush down the stairs for dinner.

"What are you so happy about?" my mom asks.

"Jonas is moving here, to Concord! I can't believe it!" I say, a little too excited.

"I know, I was going to tell you, but I figured he would rather break the news instead. But Jess, honey, remember, you have a boyfriend." I roll my eyes.

"I'm very well aware, Mom. He's just a friend, that's all," I say, a hint of doubt in my voice.

"That better be all he is," she says, glancing up at me with a warning in her eyes.

* * *

After dinner, I clomp up the stairs, and flop down on my bed. I sigh, unsure what is going on. I like two boys, is that even possible? Jonas is nice, has a great personality, but I don't even know him that well. And Darcy. He's _my_ Darcy. My boyfriend. He's practically flawless, and I really, _really_ like him. But I like Jonas, too. This would be the perfect time to talk to my mom, but at the same time, I know I really need to figure this out myself. Do I betray Darcy, or disappoint Jonas? I feel like I already am betraying Darcy, but the heart wants what the heart wants. Right?

* * *

My heart thumps rapidly as I walk up to the familiar door in my house. I open it, slapping a smile on to my face when I see him. Darcy, that is. He came over to watch a movie, or maybe not watch a movie. We'll see. I can feel sweat on the back of my neck as he pulls my braid when I'm not looking. I've decided to tell him the truth, about how I like Jonas. I'm dreading it, but I know it's the right thing to do. We walk up to my room, and despite my nervousness, I am glad to have some time alone. I just have to get it over with. Like a band-aid, right? "Darcy? Can we talk about something?" I say, my voice wavering.

"Yeah, anything. You know you can talk to me. Now what's up?" he says sweetly, like the perfect boyfriend I know and love. Suddenly, his height starts to make me feel small. It never has before, but then again, I've never had to tell him something like this.

"Um, so, I, uh…" I can't seem to spit it out.

"Jess? Look at me." I manage to bring my eyes up to his, it's pretty far. Our eyes meet, and in this moment, I know I can trust him.

"I think I like Jonas," I manage to spit out.

"Okay," he says, and I can't seem to get any emotion from his voice.

"You're not mad, or anything?" I ask, confused.

"No."

"Really? I need you to be honest with me, Darcy," I say.

"I'm not mad, really. As long as nothing happened. You can have other interests, Jess. It's part of being human. Just as long as you don't act on those interests." This is just the kind of something that he would say, and I know now that we're meant to be together.

"I love you, Darcy."

"I love you too, Jess."


End file.
